


recital

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Jongin menggenggam tangan Seulgi lebih erat. Dansa 50-an yang dibawa kembali ke masa sekarang.“Kau masih senang berharap.”Seulgi tertawa. Agak getir. “Tentu saja. Aku bisa mencintai ribuan kali meski jatuh ratusan kali.”
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 1





	recital

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini, yang dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata.

**(09:11:49. paris.)**

Mimpi-mimpi Seulgi mungkin sedang menyelusup ke antara jalur-jalur padat di berbagai _arrondissement_. Di antara gedung-gedung permukiman. Menghindar dari Eiffel, melambaikan tangan pada Montmartre. Melarikan diri dari Arc-de-Triomphé.

Jongin bisa melihatnya. Jongin bisa merasakannya. Seulgi memegang sebuah mawar, _muse_ terbesarnya, menghadap jendela kaca rumah _Airbnb_ yang sebentar lagi harus diperpanjang sewanya itu.

Mawar itu kelihatan kesepian. Barangkali jiwanya telah terbang melayang bersama mimpi yang melarikan diri, menjauhi Paris.

Pertemuan dengan seorang perancang yang menawari Seulgi kolaborasi untuk desain motif _clothing line_ -nya tidak berlangsung lancar kemarin. Satu lagi ketidaklancaran dalam hidup. Biasa, tapi manusia tak pernah terbiasa. Rasa kecewa selalu tahu jalan kembali, sebetapa seringnya membiasakan diri.

Musim semi Paris tidak terlihat di mata Seulgi. Luntur.

“Jangan pernah merasa cukup dengan satu mimpi.”

Seulgi menoleh.

“Agar jika satu hancur, kau tidak patah hati.”

#

**(09:29:34. paris.)**

Jongin membayangkan dunia yang lain. Waktu, takdir yang berbeda. Mungkin di masa yang lain. Masa yang tidak pernah terjadi. Gramofon, _vintage dress_ , musik jazz yang baru naik daun. Berbagai anakronisme. Ketika Seulgi menyandarkan kepalanya di dadanya, ia memejamkan mata makin rapat. Mendengarkan gumaman Seulgi, yang sesekali diiringi oleh _humming_ mengikuti lagu yang ia putar untuk dansa tanpa cerita ini.

“Aku akan menemui relasiku yang lain.”

Lagu menyelanya.

“Aku akan mengusahakan _clothing line_ -ku sendiri.”

Hela napas.

“Kau benar. Untung saja aku punya banyak rencana lain. _Plan B. Dream B._ ”

Jongin menggenggam tangan Seulgi lebih erat. Dansa 50-an yang dibawa kembali ke masa sekarang.

“Kau masih senang berharap.”

Seulgi tertawa. Agak getir. “Tentu saja. Aku bisa mencintai ribuan kali meski jatuh ratusan kali.”

Jongin terlempar ke masa lalu. Tentang pengkhianatan, permainan cinta, kekecewaan dan patah hati. Seulgi adalah tokoh utama. Dirinya, antagonis. Seulgi masih bisa memaafkan. Seulgi masih menemukan jalan kembali.

Sekarang, Anna Fitzgerald. Lagu favorit Seulgi.

Jongin yang merasa luka lagi untuk Seulgi di masa lalu. Seulgi sudah tidak apa-apa, tampaknya melupakan, tetapi giliran Jongin yang patah hati atas perlakuannya di masa lampau, siap menghardik dirinya yang di masa lalu.

Seulgi bernyanyi, menarik Jongin ke permukaan. Ia menarik napas seolah-olah sebelumnya paru-parunya terisi air. Tenggelam.

Nyanyian Seulgi menegaskan pada Jongin bahwa yang sekarang adalah kenyataan.

“Kau tidak jera.”

“Oh, tentu saja. Karena Kang Seulgi keras kepala.”

“Dan kau mengizinkan dirimu sendiri untuk itu?”

“Tentu saja. Karena aku tidak tahu, barangkali ada kesenangan baru jika aku bangkit lagi.”

“Bahkan bangkit untuk hal—atau orang yang sudah menyakitimu?”

“Selama _sakit_ itu masih bisa ditoleransi ... ya. Karena pada akhirnya, yang berubah, bukan cuma aku. Akan selalu ada perubahan. Akan selalu ada hal yang berbeda. Apalagi jika aku mencoba lagi.”

Jauh di dasar benak Jongin, pria itu ingin sekali menimpali, _mencoba mencintai lagi, juga sama_.

#

**(17:16:53. paris.)**

Sore terakhir mereka di Paris begitu hangat. Langit menunjukkan waktu emas. Burung-burung pulang dengan mesra. Sebagian, singgah sebentar untuk bertukar cerita.

Pinggiran kota Paris punya kompleksitas cerita yang sama. Jongin mendengar, ratusan tahun lalu, tempat ini adalah sebuah pasar ikan. Parit di bawah kakinya adalah jalur untuk mengalirkan air buangan; limbah pasar, darah ikan, hasil penjagalan ....

Jongin mendongak. Burung-burung yang sedang bercengkerama itu barangkali adalah keturunan dari burung-burung yang dulu melompat di atas jalur berbatu ini. Yang bercerita tentang ikan-ikan yang menggelepar di pasar, seorang ibu yang membeli dalam porsi kecil untuk teman roti anak-anaknya, yang melihat sepasang manusia mengikat janji di dekat tembok basah.

“Jongin-ah.”

“Yeah?”

“Desainer yang kumaksud barusan ada di Vegas.”

“Dan kita besok ke Vegas.”

“Sebuah kebetulan?”

Jongin mengangguk. “Sebuah kebetulan.”

Seulgi berjalan lebih cepat, meninggalkan gang. Jongin sengaja membiarkan diri tertinggal. Mendongak, menghitung burung yang tadi bernyanyi; atau bercengkerama. Mana saja. Sudah berkurang satu.

_Besok-besok, tolong cerita. Ada perempuan yang baru mendapat harapan baru di sini. Dia jatuh cinta pada mimpi-mimpinya. Dan aku, jatuh cinta padanya._

#

**(18:04:13. las vegas.)**

Seulgi berlari turun dari mobil, menuju gurun. Mengejar bulan yang hangat di atas gelombang udara panas. Jongin tertinggal di belakang, membuka, menutup pintu sisi pengemudi lagi karena tidak yakin.

Bulan mengambang seperti mimpi. Seulgi sudah bicara dengan si perancang, ada kepastian, tetapi Seulgi masih harus menunggu. Pertemuan berikutnya adalah di Seoul, paling cepat awal bulan depan. Masih terkejar jika Seulgi ingin meluncurkan merknya pada musim panas. Jongin yang lega.

Seulgi begitu dekat dengan bulan. Cahaya oranye membingkainya. Seolah-olah bulan yang sedang terbenam itu mengecupnya, memberinya penghargaan. _Thanks sudah berjuang. Thanks sudah berani mengejar. Thanks sudah berani bermimpi. Thanks sudah berjuang. Sekarang, istirahatlah. Legakan dirimu._

Bulan itu merangkul Seulgi hangat. Jongin merasa begitu jauh, begitu asing.

Seulgi menoleh. Mengulurkan tangan.

Jongin ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Memangnya dirinya pantas dipeluk? Seulgi dan bulan; dua jawaban kebahagiaan. Tapi Jongin masih merasa rendah diri; minder, merasa takut tidak pantas.

Namun Seulgi tidak sabar. Dia lari ke arah Jongin, dengan langkah seperti mengejar bulan barusan. Dia menarik Jongin ke tengah-tengah padang tandus.

“Thanks sudah berjuang bersamaku.”

“Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa.”

“Tapi kau bersamaku.”

“Aku—”

“Kau. Bersamaku.”

“Dan apakah itu cukup untukmu?”

Seulgi menggenggam erat tangannya. “Aku pernah meminta lebih. Tapi, aku bahagia dengan yang saat ini. Kenapa tidak?”

Angin berdebu bertiup. Jongin melindungi matanya dengan salah satu tangan. Seulgi mengajaknya lari, berkeliling bangga. Jongin begitu ingin menghentikannya tiba-tiba, lalu menciumnya, mengatakan bahwa Seulgi boleh bernapas lega sekarang. Boleh bertenang hati, berbangga diri.

Namun bulan sudah melakukannya.

#

**(23:14:09. las vegas.)**

Bayang-bayang ditelan neon. Kota selalu hidup pada malam hari dengan caranya sendiri; Vegas, tentu saja dengan kegemerlapan. Mimpi-mimpi sunyi musnah di tempat ini.

Jongin menyusul Seulgi. Melewati sebuah papan neon dengan kerlap-kerlip yang mengundang.

“Seulgi-ah.”

“Eh. Ya?”

“Menari bersamaku?”

“Oh, Jongin-ah, aku sedang tidak ingin _clubbing_.” Dia tertawa.

“Bukan itu.” Ia mendekati Seulgi. Berjalan berdampingan. “Di sini. Sekarang juga.”

“ _Street dance_?”

“Yang romantis.”

Seulgi tertawa sambil menggeleng. “Aku sedang tidak ingin jadi pusat perhatian.”

Jongin cemberut, berakting.

“Ih, lucu sekali.” Seulgi mencubit pipinya. “Santai, dong. Sesekali kita tinggalkan menari. Hidup kita penuh dengan tarian. Sesekali, berjalanlah santai.”

“Sayang sekali. Ini Vegas.”

“Lalu?”

“Ah, tidak jadi.”

Tawa renyah perempuan itu memang susah ditolak.

“Oke, kau benar.”

#

**(16:13:02. las vegas.)**

Seulgi memanjakan bunga-bunganya seakan mereka akan layu satu jam yang akan datang. Seakan-akan bunga-bunga itu menyanyikan lagu terbaik untuknya.

Padahal, bagi Jongin, yang mengamati wajah Seulgi, mata perempuan itulah yang menyanyikan lagu terbaik.

“Seulgi-ah.”

Pandangan Seulgi beralih.

“Aku mencintaimu.”

“Ah, _thanks_. Bunga-bunga ini sudah bilang begitu. Aku tahu. Aku juga mencintaimu.”

#

**(16:15:37. las vegas.)**

Seulgi memegangi tangan Jongin. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya yang berjuntai dari atas tembok tempat mereka menghabiskan senja itu. Dia menggigit gulalinya dengan gemas.

Di baju warna madu yang dikenakan Seulgi, masih ada remah-remah kukis yang baru dia habiskan sendirian. Jongin memungutinya pelan-pelan.

“Hei, kau tidak perlu melakukannya.” Seulgi mengibaskan bajunya begitu saja. Remah-remah itu berhamburan.

“Aku senang melakukannya.”

Seulgi tak terlalu peduli. Dia menyodorkan gulali itu. “Mau?”

Jongin menggigitnya sedikit. Perasa manis di lidahnya sedang buta. Kue manis yang barusan dihabiskannya terasa masih bersisa di rongga mulutnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Jongin pun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Seulgi. Setelah dicermatinya, aroma parfum Seulgi beraroma manis. Mengingatkan Jongin pada madu.

Ia menutup matanya, membiarkan dirinya mengambang dalam imajinasi. Melunturkan semua realita, membiatkan cuma Seulgi yang memenuhi kepalanya.

Ia merasa begitu hidup. Ia lupa segala.

#

**(15:00:17. las vegas.)**

Sisi kota yang sekarang di depannya artistik. Jongin melupakan kota-kota lain. Seulgi melupakan Jongin sesaat. Cuma ada dia, kamera, dan pemandangan dinding-dinding apik. Seulgi mengarahkan kameranya, mengambil foto dari berbagai sisi. Memasuki jalan yang lebih kecil, menaiki tanjakan sepi, memasuki berhenti di dekat sebuah rumah yang ditinggalkan pemiliknya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Perempuan itu menangkap dunia dengan caranya. Membuat memori menjadi mendekati abadi; sedikit.

Jongin memanggilnya.

Seulgi menoleh, kamera masih di depan matanya. Perempuan itu tersenyum, langsung mengambil fotonya.

“Ah, bagus sekali. Ya, gerak sedikit. Duh, jangan senyum. Oke, begitu!”

Jongin sudah terbiasa menjadi seorang model. Tapi untuk Kang Seulgi? Ia harus menenangkan dirinya sedikit.

“Tidak salah kau sering sekali dapat tawaran untuk majalah-majalah.” Seulgi mengamati layar dan wajah Jongin bergantian. “Kau memang _sempurna_ , Jongin-ah.”

Jongin menggeleng. “Kau salah.”

“Oh ayolah, biarkan aku berpura-pura bahwa segalanya sempurna.”

“Kupikir itu tidak baik.”

“ _Akan_ baik-baik saja. Aku melihat sisi positifnya.”

Jongin menelengkan kepala. Seulgi mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak Jongin mendekat. _Sini, sini_ , matanya bilang begitu. Jongin menyerahkan dirinya pada Seulgi; sama seperti biasanya.

Perempuan itu bernyanyi. Santai. Seolah-olah dia tidak punya beban hidup. Seolah-olah dunia berjalan dengan sempurna untuknya. Seakan-akan dunia masih bisa bertekuk lutut untuknya. Padahal, orang yang sama adalah orang yang menangis di pelukan Jongin tadi malam karena sekali lagi dikecewakan oleh calon partner bisnis yang baru dikenalnya.

“Kau tidak sedih?”

Seulgi mengayunkan tangan mereka berdua. “Sedih kenapa?”

“Kau—”

Seulgi meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Jongin. “Nikmati kehidupan. Hanyutlah di arus yang baik.”

“Harusnya itu untuk dirimu sendiri.”

“Ya. Karena itulah kukatakan padamu. Supaya kau mengingatnya, dan bisa mengingatkanku kelak, jika aku jatuh lagi.”

#

**(20:08:19. las vegas.)**

Seulgi membeli banyak bahan _random_ untuk berkreasi. Jongin tak bisa menebaknya, tetapi pikirnya: bisa untuk dipakai tampil di panggung, sesekali. Atau diberikan pada penata busananya. Atau untuk desainnya. Dia bermain-main dengan bahan itu di atas tempat tidur.

“Aku suka bahan tulle ini! Halus sekali. Duh, tidak menyangka bisa mendapatkan ini di tengah-tengah pertokoan ramai Vegas!” Dia merentangkan kain itu selebar tangannya, tersenyum-senyum bangga. Kemudian dia menaruhnya di atas kepalanya, menutup wajahnya dengan itu. Dia tertawa-tawa.

Jongin melihatnya seperti seorang mempelai yang sangat bahagia. Keceriaan, euforia, bisa datang dari mana saja.

Jongin menyingkap kain itu. Mengecup bibir Seulgi.

“Teruslah bahagia seperti ini.”

Seulgi masih kebingungan.

Jongin mengulangi kata-kata itu lagi.

#

**(15:13:45. las vegas.)**

Jongin hanya bisa mendengarnya sayup-sayup.

“... Dan Pangeran pun akhirnya melihat sisi lain dari Tuan Putri: kedermawanannya pada binatang-binatang kecil ....”

Hanyut.

Jongin melihat lain. Seulgi dan cahaya matahari, kesunyian pagi yang hangat, burung-burung yang melompat-lompat jenaka di atas tanah. Ia sendiri adalah seorang pengamat yang bahagia, yang mandi kebahagiaan hanya karena hal-hal kecil, misalnya nyanyian Seulgi yang mengikuti melodi burung-burung.

Visi itu memeluknya.

Sama seperti Seulgi yang akhirnya mengabaikan bukunya, menyingkirkannya, lalu merapat pada Jongin.

Memeluknya.


End file.
